


This is Probably the Worst Idea Ever

by Hedaenerys



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe AU, F/F, Femslash, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedaenerys/pseuds/Hedaenerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe suggests that the Bellas go on a trip to Las Vegas and L.A for the Bellas to bond, which leads to some interesting events taking place which really lets certain people come closer and a certain someone realises that their feelings might be more than what was anticipated before. Bechloe. (Ratings may change.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Midget Will Need Convincing

Chapter 1- The Midget Will Need Convincing

“Are you joking? You’re joking, right?”

Aubrey looked up from her laptop from the corner of the room that Chloe had just walked, no, _leapt_ into. The look of distain on her face did nothing to put the eager redhead off.

“No! It’s a good idea, Bree!” Chloe said eagerly, her enthusiasm making Aubrey nauseous.

“On this planet or another where your idea of fun is actually normalised?”

“ _Bree._ ” Chloe did her best puppy-dog eyes at her roommate.

“Jeez, Chlo. So you want the entirety of the Bellas to go and do what exactly?”

The ginger buzzed up and down excitedly. “We can go to Las Vegas and then L.A! We have all the money from out sponsorships, all we need to do it plan it. And everyone will come, I know they will!”

The blonde shut her laptop and closed her eyes. Having to deal with Chloe’s energy every day of her life honestly hurt her soul a little bit, but damn, without Chloe she would be very, _very_ lost.

“And what are we supposed to be doing, exactly?”

Chloe came and sat down opposite Aubrey and helped herself to the blonde’s orange juice, who opened her mouth to say something and then rolled her eyes and decided against it.

“So, we can go in the casinos, go clubbing and then after a few days in Vegas we can hit the beach! It would be _perfect_.”

Aubrey gave Chloe a blank expression. “You know, it’s weird that you make something sound fun, not fun.”

The redhead hit Aubrey on the arm lightly. “Bree! You’re so mean to me.”

The blonde broke out in a grin. “I’m just fucking with ya, Chlo. It actually sounds like it would be really fun.”

Chloe grinned excitedly. “Yes! I’ll go tell the others!” She bounded away excitedly.

“Oh, Chlo?” Aubrey called to her best friend.

The blonde saw Chloe’s ginger head bob back into the room. “Yeah?”

“The midget will need some _serious_ convincing.”

 

_Beca’s dorm._

Beca was sitting on her bed playing a very aggressive game of Angry Birds when a loud knocking appeared at her door.

“Beca, Beca, open up!” Came a very enthusiastic voice, too optimistic for Beca’s mood right now. She looked up from her cave of bed sheets wrapped around her and narrowed her eyes at the door. The redhead came in anyway, not bothering for Beca’s personal space.

“You better have a good reason for this, Chloe,” she said, looking at her clock which read _11:00am._ “It’s too early for my Chloe time today.”

Chloe grinned excitedly and ignored anything Beca had just said. “Me and Bree are planning a trip to Vegas and L.A with the other Bellas. Wanna come?”

Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Hard pass, but I’m good.”

The older girl couldn’t hide the disappointment on her face as she let her shoulders almost droop in sadness. The brunette suddenly felt a wave of guilt as she looked at her best friend, who apparently was pretty upset.

“Uh, Chlo?”

The redhead ran over to Beca and kneeled down next to the bed. “Please, please come, Beca.” She looked up at the younger girl, her sky-blue eyes looking deep into Beca’s own deep blue eyes. The brunette felt her guilt growing, since her best friend was giving her the ultimate sad face right now.

“No one will really miss me, Chlo.”

Chloe let out what sounded like to Beca almost a whimper, and she swear in that moment she felt her heart physically melt with guilt. “Beca please,” Chloe whined, “I don’t wanna go if you don’t come with me.” The redhead raised an eyebrow. “I could always convince you…” The older girl tickled Beca on the ribs, and the younger girl squealed and giggled at Chloe.

“Okay, okay. But seriously, Chlo, you owe me, and I’m only coming because of you. Alright?” Beca shook her head in disbelief at the older girl.

The redhead practically leapt to her feet in joy. “Oh my god, just you wait Beca, we’re gonna have so much fun. You won’t regret it!” She hugged the smaller girl who, though not being a fan of people contact hugged the taller girl back, smiling.

“Alright, Chlo. Whatever you say.”

_Aubrey and Chloe’s apartment._

“So, we stay in Vegas for five days, then come down to L.A for four days. It’s easy, and I already found us amazing hotels to stay in for both, though on the first day we’re probably gonna have to stay in a motel on the way up. And probably stay in a motel on the way back. So that’s gonna add two more days…so that’s eleven days in total.”

Aubrey was explaining, or was trying to explain to Chloe her plans for their trip as Chloe bounded through the front door of their apartment.

The redhead gave Aubrey a confused look. “Wait, you’ve planned already? I was gone for literally twenty minutes.”

The blonde shrugged, pretending that she hadn’t been frantically googling and making spreadsheets since Chloe had left in the first place. “Well, I’m very organised.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Admit it. You’re pumped for this.”

Aubrey smirked out the corner of her mouth. “You betcha I am.”

The redhead’s phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket. “I’m gonna make a group chat on Facebook. Stacie, Amy and Jessica and Ashley texted me saying they can go as well.”

The blonde sighed. “I swear to god if Beca just contributes to our group chat making sarcastic comments, I’m going to be very, _very_ pissed.”

Chloe giggled. “It’s just funny watching her wind you up, Bree.”

Aubrey narrowed her eyes. “Don’t encourage her, Chlo.”

Chloe stuck her tongue out at Aubrey, enjoying this immensely. “I’m gonna go pack. We’ve gotta be ready in a few days, so I might as well do it now!” She skipped off into her room as Aubrey laughed.

“Well, this is probably the worst idea ever, Chloe.”

“Or the best!” The ginger called.

**A/N: Starting this series, let me know what you think.**

 

 

 


	2. Roadtrip

Chapter 2- Roadtrip

**A/N: Sorry for not updating; been super busy. Enjoy** **J**

“Where’s Beca?”

“I don’t know, I’m not her keeper.”

“If that little annoying piece of-“

“ _Bree._ ”

Aubrey coughed. “I mean, if she doesn’t turn up in the next three minutes, I’m gonna-“

“Have to write in your diary how much you _love_ Beca Mitchell?”

Aubrey and Chloe both turned to see Beca walking up behind them, her arms held up in exclamation. “This is where the party starts.” She dumped her shoulder bag down on the floor by the van.

Chloe smiled at Beca, her eyes shining in happiness that her best friend had come, whereas Aubrey had an expression on her face which was somewhere between a scowl and a look of complete and utter annoyance.

The brunette grinned at Aubrey. “Hey, Cheese, no need for that look. If you keep it on your face too long, it’ll become your natural face.” Beca gave the blonde a mock-shocked expression. “Oh wait, that _is_ your natural facial expression.”

Aubrey smiled sarcastically at Beca before making a confused expression. “Wait, why’d you call me _Cheese?_ ”

The younger girl smirked. “Chloe calls you Bree. Brie is also a type of cheese. I hate cheese.”

Chloe bit her bottom lip to hold back a laugh as Aubrey stepped towards Beca.

“Woah, woah, you guys, can you hold off on ripping each other up for like, eleven days?” Chloe stood between them and put the palm of her hands against the foreheads of each girl.

Beca smirked and took Chloe’s hand off her head. “Sure, Aubrey just can’t deal with how _aca-awesome_ I am.”

The brunette picked up her bag and got into the van as the redhead looked sideways at Aubrey.

“I swear to god I’m going to murder her.”

Chloe giggled to herself. “Sure, Cheese.”

“ _Chlo._ ”

About ten minutes later, the Bellas had packed up the van. Amy volunteered to drive first, as it was a solid six hour journey to the motel. Beca had taken the back seat all to herself (all three seats) which made Aubrey pretty mad. The blonde decided take shotgun next to Amy (as far away from Beca as possible), Chloe took the seat in front of Beca, next to Emily. Jessica and Ashley took the middle along with Stacie, Cynthia-Rose and Flo. Lilly sat behind Amy and made odd noises behind the Australian.

A couple of hours into the journey, half of the Bellas had fallen asleep. Aubrey had taken the wheel, whist Emily worked away at her song-writing and Stacie at her nails. Beca was on her phone, listening to her music and blogging, up until Chloe turned around and took the brunette’s headphones off.

Beca looked up, ready to hit whoever had done it until she realised it was Chloe. “I swear, if that hadn’t been you-“

“You would’ve killed me and sacrificed my soul to the devil. Yeah, I know, Becs.”

The brunette grinned. “You know me _too_ well. What’s up?”

Chloe put her chin in her hands. “We gotta stay in the motel on the way up, so I told Aubrey I’d room with you. Just because I’m fairly certain you’d kill anyone who wasn’t me. Which, by the way, I’m very pleased with.”

Beca smiled at the redhead. “Thanks, Chlo. I appreciate you guys really. I’m just used to being a dick to everyone.” She looked down at the front of the van to Aubrey. “Especially Cheese, who obviously loves me.”

“Screw yourself, Beca.” The blonde called from the front.

“I already do, so nice try.”

Chloe looked at Beca with a look of disbelief.

“Oh, come on, Chlo, everyone does.”

“If you say so.”

“Chloe.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna take a nap. You made me get up at 10am this morning, so I’m practically dying right now.”

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Alright, princess. Go get your beauty sleep.

“Bitch, please, I don’t need it.”

_10:00pm, arrived at the motel._

Beca awoke to find herself being prodded at by a finger, who belonged to Stacie. “Hey, Becs, get up.”

The smaller girl opened an eye to peer at Stacie. “Why…” she said, moaning a little as she had to wake up.

Chloe had leapt up. “We’re here!” she said, way too excitedly for Beca to handle right now. Grumbling, she picked up her bag and jumped out the door of the bus.

“Alright, everyone grab your stuff and get off.” Aubrey called from outside as Beca looked up at the sky. It was almost pitch black, with the exception of the yellow lights that lit the car park.

“Ooh, look at the stars!” Chloe squealed enthusiastically. Beca narrowed her eyes at the sky and began to pick out some little dots.

“It’s a bit cloudy for stargazing, isn’t it?” Emily asked as she stood next to Aubrey.

“Okay everyone. So the rooms go, Beca and Chloe, myself and Stacie, Cynthia-Rose and Amy, Jessica and Ashley, and then Emily, Lilly and Flo.”

Everyone was too tired to comment on Aubrey’s room assignments, so they all checked in at the motel and found their rooms. Chloe was practically buzzing around the room with excitement for reaching Vegas the next day.

The brunette shut the door behind them and threw her bag onto the floor next to the double bed and collapsed down onto it on her stomach. “Jeez, who knew that driving would take _this_ much out of you?”

The redhead threw herself on the bed next to Beca. “I’m so excited I don’t think I can sleep.”

Beca let out a groan and sat up. “Just don’t keep me up until 4am like you did when I stayed with you and Aubrey the other day.”

The smaller girl got up and opened her bag and took out an old AC/DC t-shirt. She took her shirt off, angled slightly away from Chloe who glanced sideways at the younger girl. Beca was wearing a dark blue or _maybe black bra_ , Chloe thought before she looked up to see Beca noticing her staring.

“What? I’ve seen you naked before, Mitchell.” The redhead winked at her.

Beca found herself blushing a little and she pulled her shirt over her head and then pulled her jeans down and off her legs before getting into the bed. Chloe gave the smaller girl a quizzical look.

“I sleep in my underwear. We’re in California, Chloe. It’s pretty hot.”

“Whatever.”

The brunette raised her eyebrows at Chloe. “What?”

“You sure you’re not trying to seduce me?”

Beca bit her lower lip and laughed. “I’m sure.”

“Al’ight.”

Chloe stood up and pulled off her shirt and jeans and wriggled under the covers next to Beca, who’d gotten up to turn off the light. The yellowish light that came through the window gave the brunette a warm feeling as she looked out the window and up to the night sky. Chloe looked across at her friend, and her eyes found their way up and down her body, resting on the curve of her ass as she smirked.

 _God, she’s so beautiful, and she doesn’t even know_. Chloe thought.

“What?”

The redhead snapped out of her trance. “Huh?”

“Did you say something?” Beca’s deep blue eyes were quizzical.

“Oh, sorry, no. I was just talking to myself.”

“Weirdo.” The brunette teased.

“I’d be offended if you didn’t think I was weird.” The older girl winked.

Beca came back and wriggled herself under the covers next to Chloe who rolled over to face Beca. The younger girl looked at the redhead with wide eyes. “I never noticed how blue your eyes are.” She said quietly. “Well, I did, but that was when…”

Chloe bit her lower lip. “Yeah, I know. Your eyes are really pretty as well.”

The brunette sighed. “I have really _big_ pupils. Shark eyes.”

The older girl laughed. “Shark-bait. Hoo-ha-ha.”

Beca rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help a giggle escaping. “Night, Chlo. Love ya.” She turned over and curled up under the covers and shut her eyes.

Chloe’s eyes dulled a little as her heartbeat slowed. She looked at the back of Beca’s neck and she blinked slowly.

“Night, Mitchell.”

 **A/N:** **So will probably do a chapter each day the Bellas are on their trip. Expect some fluff and maybe some smut if you’re lucky ;) (Jk, smut is always compulsory)**

 


	3. Jealousy Stabs Like a Bitch

_ Chapter 3-Jealousy Stabs Like a Bitch _

Beca awoke the next morning to Chloe’s face, inches away from her. Her heart leapt into her mouth as she scrambled backwards and inevitably, off the bed and landed with a _thump_ onto the floor.

“What the hell, Chloe?”

The redhead opened her eyes and rolled over, yawning. “What?” She blinked several times and peered over the end of the bed. “Why are you on the floor?”

The younger girl stood up and straightened her shirt, waving her hands at Chloe. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. Just, jeez, you sleep _very_ close to people. You know that?”

Chloe shrugged, smiling innocently. “Yeah. I’m like a velociraptor. I smell your fear.”

The brunette tried very, _very_ hard not to laugh at the comparison of Chloe to a carnivorous dinosaur, and continued her act of being frustrated with the other girl. “Get dressed. We probably should go have breakfast, Chlo.”

The older girl’s crystal blue eyes widened at Beca. “Never saw you being the aggressor in our relationship.”

“Oh, ha ha. Get dressed, Beale.”

 

_Later, in the van._

“Are we nearly there yet?” Beca sat behind Aubrey, leaning forward to ask this every five minutes. Aubrey gripped the wheel even tighter.

“Almost, Beca. Just…go to the back.”

Beca was having _way_ too much fun with annoying Aubrey. She felt like a little kid again. Chloe was sitting on the other side of Beca, looking from between the window to the other two.

“Could we try and prevent world war three from happening, please? I’d rather have both my best friends alive.” The redhead shook her head in despair for the two.

Aubrey and Beca immediately started talking over each other, something along the lines of “Not my fault- _she started it_ \- she’s just salty” or something, but Chloe just rolled her eyes and cranked up her music even louder.

A little while later, it was about late evening. Aubrey was driving along the highway before the turned off. “We’re almost here, everyone!” she called back.

Chloe tapped Beca eagerly on the shoulder and pointed outside. What was turning out to be hills and greenery suddenly turned into a mass structure of lights and tall buildings. The sunset was casting shadows over the city that was Vegas, which made the neon lights start to appear more as they drove through. Beca couldn’t help but feel impressed, since she’d never been to Vegas before. They drove past countless casinos and luxurious hotels, as they pulled into one of them.

“So, our sponsorship money pays for all of this?” Stacie asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Yep, all of it. We have a lot of sponsors, now that we’ve won Worlds.” Chloe replied, her eyes glistening with delight.

“This is insane!” Emily said, standing and looking out the window.

As they pulled to the front of the hotel, they stopped the van and they all clambered out, taking their luggage with them. The redhead stood in front of the hotel with her arms wide open, whist Beca walked up next to her.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“Admiring my genius.”

Beca pushed her in the shoulder with finger which sent Chloe almost falling over, and the younger girl giggling like an idiot.

A smartly dressed man approached them and offered to take the van to the car park, at which Chloe was practically ecstatic at for some reason Beca couldn’t comprehend, but hey, this is Chloe Beale we’re talking about.

“Same roommates, right Chlo?” Aubrey looked across at her friend as they walked into the grand hotel lobby.

“Yeah. Shall we all check-in, shower or whatever and meet back here at 7pm?” The redhead checked her watch which was coming up to 5pm.

“Sure!” The rest of the Bellas nodded, all of their eyes gleaming with excitement. Chloe knew this trip was going to be a success.

 

_6:00pm, Beca and Chloe’s hotel room._

“Beca, are you going to shower?”

“Nah, I showered this morning.”

“You smell.”

“No I do _not._ ”

“Do too.”

“Oh my god, Chloe, are you like five?”

Chloe’s reply was just a giggle from the bathroom. “Well, I’m showering.” She clicked the door shut and Beca suddenly heard the water running and Chloe’s sweet voice singing the chorus to _California Gurls_ by Katy Perry and the brunette shook her head.

“You’re such mainstream trash, Chlo.” She called to her best friend.

Chloe just sang louder.

A little while later, Chloe emerged from the bathroom with a fluffy white towel wrapped around her and underneath her arms. Beca was delving deep into whatever was on the TV, some documentary about red pandas as she munched on some chips.

Chloe started getting some clothes out of her bag and she turned away from Beca and dropped the towel to around her ankles as she slipped her underwear on. She was naturally this comfortable with her body, and since Beca had seen much more, she wasn’t too fussed about it.

The younger girl diverted her eyes from the TV to Chloe’s body. She flicked her eyes up and down Chloe’s perfectly shaped back, her shoulder blades, her cute butt. The brunette blinked slowly as she felt her pulse race a little faster and gave herself a confused expression. Why is she checking Chloe out so much? She’s not sure. But she notices every beautiful curve in her best friend and it makes her feel alive.

Chloe put her bra on and turned around to face Beca, who quickly averted her gaze back to the TV. The older girl did however catch her staring and smiled a little to herself.

“Like what you see Mitchell?” She said almost in a flirty way to Beca.

The younger girl had no read on her face and she just looked Chloe dead in the eye and replied “Nothing I haven’t seen before, Beale.” Which was enough to make Chloe weak at the knees, but she tried to conceal it as she pulled a pale blue tank top out of her bag.

Beca didn’t miss the way Chloe’s breath hitched in her throat. _I’m sorry,_ Beca thought, _what just happened?_

The redhead proceeded to dress herself quickly and she pulled the hairdryer out and started blow-drying her hair. Beca on the other hand, just changed her shirt while Chloe had her back turned. When the older girl had finished, she turned back to see Beca wearing a Fall Out Boy shirt.

“Cute.” Chloe smirked at her.

“I am not cute, thank you very much.”

“Sooooo cuuuuuttttteeeeee!” Chloe said as though she was talking to a puppy.

The younger girl’s eye twitched, but she wasn’t going to argue with Chloe over this because she knew she’d lose. She just involuntarily smiled at Chloe’s own cuteness and looked at the clock. “It’s almost 7. Let’s go.” Chloe picked up her leather jacket and took the keycard and held the door open for Beca, who stuck her tongue out at the redhead and followed keenly behind her.

 

_8:30pm._

“I’m just saying, Cheese, Thor is one-hundred percent better than Captain America.”

“Oh my god, Beca, no. Captain America is so much hotter.”

Beca let out a ragged sigh, making it go for as long as she could.

“Aubrey Posen, the Avengers are not based on looks.”

“Then what’s the point of the movie?”

The younger girl grimaced and looked at Chloe as though she was in an episode of The Office and Chloe let out a laugh at the two of them.

The Bellas had been walking along the street for a little while now, after they’d eaten dinner they decided to go exploring on their first night. They were pretty much stealing looks from almost every member of the opposite sex, because let’s be honest, they _were_ all incredibly attractive.

Chloe suddenly spurred as though she was a horse that had just been kicked. “Shit, guys, it’s Caesar’s Palace! We _have_ to go in!” She stood outside it and jumped up and down excitedly.

Stacie giggled. “You look about five.”

Beca lifted her hands to the sky. “I literally said this less than two hours ago. It’s a recurring theme, Chlo.”

“We’re going inside.”

 

So that’s how, half an hour later, all the Bellas were inside, playing roulette, poker and some of the cash machines.

Beca and Emily had parted for a while to get a drink from the bar, Emily having a margarita and Beca having a glass of whiskey. Beca had come prepared with a fake ID for Emily, as the youngest Bella was only 19.

“Isn’t that really disgusting?” Emily looked from Beca to the whiskey glass.

“Yeah, but it’s strong. I like strong stuff, I guess.” Beca smiled at her.

“Not surprised. I mean-“

“Hey guys!”

Emily was interrupted by a slightly tipsy Stacie and Aubrey behind them. “Oh lord.” Beca smirked at Aubrey. “Not _you_.”

The blonde hit Beca in the shoulder softly. “Where’s Chloe?” Stacie asked, standing on her toes and trying to put her chin on Aubrey’s head.

“Uh…I think I left her playing roulette over there.” Beca pointed over some machines to an area they couldn’t see. “I’ll go check on her in a second.”

“When are you guys gonna fuck?”

Beca spat out her whiskey.

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

Aubrey grinned at her. “What Stacie said. When you guys gonna have sex?”

The brunette couldn’t believe her ears. “Um. Never. I don’t like Chloe like that?”

Emily raised her eyebrows. “You know, when I joined the Bellas, I thought you guys were like, a thing. I actually had to ask Amy if you were.”

Stacie also leant down to Beca’s shoulder. “And, you do like Chloe like _that_. I know the way you look at her.”

Beca found herself blushing profoundly and she started to get up from her chair.

“You know, Becs. Chloe likes you a lot. Like, a lot a lot.” Aubrey said, giggling. “She told me.”

“Oh…she did?”

The brunette never got an answer as the two were suddenly eagerly chatting to Emily about Jennifer Lawrence or something, at which Emily looked worried and took the last of Beca’s whiskey and downed it.

Beca was walking around the casino, her eyes a little blurry from the alcohol but she was perfectly aware of her surroundings. She scouted around for Chloe, but couldn’t see the redhead. Where was she?

The brunette found herself panicking a little, until she saw the top of some red hair and then accompanied by Chloe’s face, and she sighed, relieved. Until she saw that Chloe was talking eagerly to some guy. Some very handsome guy.

Beca narrowed one of her eyes and felt…jealousy? She shook her head. _No,_ she said to herself, _you’re just letting Stacie and Aubrey get to you. Stop it._

But she knew deep down she did feel jealous. Jealous that it wasn’t her that Chloe was interested in.

The younger girl growled to herself for these thoughts and made her way over to the roulette table.

Chloe hadn’t noticed her, and she suddenly made the move to stand up, say something in this guy’s ear and he _smirks_ and nods, before they exit around back. He smirks. _Smirks._

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Beca feels the alcohol go to her head as she begins to pick up her pace.

She goes out the back door after them and she turns to her left and sees this guy all up and over Chloe, his hands roaming over the curve of her ass as they make out in a heated kiss. Beca has never felt so much rage, so much _jealousy_ before and she grips her nails in her hand so hard that she almost feels them break her skin. She must have made some sort of noise of disgust or horror because Chloe opens her eyes and sees Beca, and she pushes the guy away lightly.

“Oh, hey, Becs. Sorry, this is Chris.”

Chris, or whatever, raises his hand in a sort of “hi” but he doesn’t wave. He looks a bit embarrassed, actually.

“Cool. I’m just gonna go.” Beca says coldly, and she doesn’t miss the… _hurt_ in Chloe’s eyes as she walks past. She hears Chloe mutter something to the guy and he nods, and Beca’s sure that he’s a nice guy but she doesn’t really care. She doesn’t understand why she’s so angry, but she just continues walking.

“Beca!”

She keeps on walking.

“Beca, wait, please!”

She hears Chloe’s footsteps running up behind her until she’s in front of her, holding her shoulders.

“What’s wrong? I’ve never seen you look anything like that before.” Chloe says in a voice so soft as though she thought she might break Beca.

Beca looks past her. “It’s fine. It doesn’t matter. I just want to go back to my room.” She walks past Chloe who stands still for a moment before chasing after her again.

“Please Beca.”

The smaller girl stops, sighs and turns around, her eyes almost blazing through Chloe.

“Look. I’m just mad that I’ve never seen you in a serious relationship with someone. There was Tom, and he wasn’t serious. Just for sex. And I don’t judge you Chloe, but every guy you’ve been with has hurt you and you’re worth so much to me that I hate it, I hate it so much when someone treats you like shit. And I-I” Beca started stuttering on her words and she knew she was on the verge of tears so she stopped and swallowed, determined not to cry over something so stupid.

“I know you deserve better. You’re the best person in my life, ever, and I want you to have the best. And I want you to find someone you love and keep them forever and, I just, I just-“ She broke off and held her head in her hands, not bothering to look at Chloe’s reaction because the alcohol has gotten to her and she’s really upset that she’s said something this stupid.

She breathes heavily in her hands for a while before she feels Chloe’s arms wrap around her and pull her in for a hug and suddenly she feels better, so much better to smell Chloe’s warm scent flowing around her and feeling her breath on her neck, and it makes Beca feel like she belongs suddenly.

The smaller girl breaks away and looks up to Chloe, and their faces are inches apart as Chloe takes Beca’s hands and holds them in her own. “Beca, that’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard you say.” She whispers, her eyes flicking between Beca’s own and her lips. The smaller girl leans in closer and Chloe feels the younger girl’s lips on the top of her jawline, near her neck and she closes her eyes and brings her lips across to try and meet Beca’s but she meets nothing but the cold night air. She opens her eyes and Beca is taking a step back, unlinking her hands from Chloe’s.

“I’ll see you back at the hotel room.”

Beca looks uneasy, and so small and innocent that Chloe isn’t even mad with her. The redhead forces a smile.

“Okay, Becs.”

The brunette slowly turns around and starts walking back along the path, leaving Chloe staring after her, wanting more from her.

And now Chloe’s feelings become clear.

 

**A/N: ;)**

 


	4. Keep an Eye on the Keycard, Beca

Chapter 4-Keep an Eye on the Keycard, Beca

By the time Chloe had returned, Beca had gone to sleep. Or so she made out, since the younger girl was in bed, her back towards Chloe. The redhead keeps herself quiet as she changes out of her top and jeans and into a shirt, before climbing into bed next to Beca.

_“Chloe? Chlo what’s wrong?”_

_Chloe’s sitting on the end of the walkway outside the casino, her head in her hands as she sobs to herself._

_Aubrey’s drunk, but she’s stable enough to see that her best friend is upset._

_“Chlo, talk to me.”_

_The redhead looks up at Aubrey, her makeup smudged and her blue eyes gleaming with hurt._

_“I-I have these weird feelings. I don’t know. It just, it fucking hurts Bree, it hurts.”_

_Aubrey sits down next to the redhead who has her head in her hands and she’s crying, loud sobs that make her body shake with each one as Aubrey wraps her arms around the redhead._

_“I have no idea what you’re even talking about, but I’m here for you, Chlo.”_

_The redhead lets out a little laugh, and Aubrey smiles._

_“This doesn’t have anything to do with the midget, does it?”_

_Chloe wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. “It’s got everything to do with Beca Mitchell.”_

_The blonde pauses for a second, having to swallow an insult towards Beca in some way, but she manages to do it and she then gives Chloe a puzzled look._

_“Wait, feelings? Oh God, you’re not-“_

_Chloe holds up her hand. “I don’t know, alright? Just let me work this out. I don’t know, I just don’t know.” She repeats to herself, standing up, a little shaky._

_Aubrey looks at her with a concerned expression and she swallows nervously. “Do you need any help, Chlo?”_

_The redhead shakes her head, sniffing and wiping the rest of her makeup tears from her face. “No. I’m gonna go back to the hotel room with Beca. Night, Bree. Don’t like, die or something.”_

_The blonde laughed. “You concerned about me?”_

_Chloe shook her head. “No, it would just be really inconvenient to my life if you died. And it would ruin the trip. So no thanks.” She holds her hand up in a half wave as Stacie comes out of the casino, her top half hanging off her as she drags Aubrey to her feet and pulls her back, saying something excitedly to her._

_So Chloe heads back to the hotel room, her thoughts swirling though her head, making her more confused than she already way before._

oO0Oo

The next morning, Chloe wakes up and her hand has somehow found her way into Beca’s grasp. She’s suddenly panicking, especially after last night, but she then realises that it’s _Beca_ holding her hand, not vice versa. The older girl swallows, feeling slightly awkward and she knows that Beca’s a heavy sleeper so she pulls her hand out of the other girl’s grip and the smaller girl rolls over and curls up on her side.

Normally Chloe would probably leap on her, to wake her up, but not today.

Beca wakes up a little while later, to hear Chloe taking a shower and she rolls over, her arms searching the other side of the bed for coolness since she’s burning up. She moans, and holds the back of her hand to her head as the light pours in through the window and she’s annoyed that she’s decided to wake up _this_ early. She’s probably getting it from Chloe, to be honest.

She remembers the previous night in flashes and she’s suddenly groaning and holding her head in her hands while she sits up in bed. She cocoons herself in the bedsheets, pulling them over her head and cringes to herself. The brunette grimaces to herself. _I can’t believe I said all that stupid shit to Chloe in the first place._ She thought, shutting her eyes in frustration. _I didn’t even mean it. I just let the stupid alcohol get to my head. Well, I meant it, but you made it seem like you were in love with her, for God’s sake._ She gave herself a little laugh. In love with Chloe? Right. Of course.

The redhead comes out the bathroom then, and they make eye contact for an uncomfortable amount of time before Chloe opens her mouth, but no words manage to come out. Beca shakes her head.

“Look, sorry I got all emotional on your ass last night, Chlo. I didn’t mean it. I mean, I was standing up for you and everything, but I made it sound a bit weird and like we were more than friends. Which I don’t intend for. So, can we just kinda, ignore it?” Beca said, her eyes fixated on Chloe’s expression.

Chloe managed to hide her hurt excruciatingly well, even from Beca. “Yeah, sure, Becs.” She says softly and she manages a smile, before pulling some clothes on herself.

Beca unwraps the sheets from around herself and she winks at Chloe. “Alright. I’m gonna shower, and we’ll be good to go in twenty minutes?”

oO0Oo

An hour later (because apparently Beca’s eyeliner has to be perfect), the Bellas converge in the downstairs lobby and they’re apparently all late anyway, judging by the fact that Aubrey, although she normally looked pretty on point, she looked _hammered._ And Stacie was wearing this sort of gloat around her every time she looked at Aubrey, and Beca couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“So, Beca, did you?” Stacie inquired.

“No.”

“Bu-“

“ _No,_ Stacie.”

“Huh?” Beca grinned at Chloe’s rather frazzled expression but avoided any further questioning.

The rest of the day involved visiting various attractions, including the Las Vegas Springs Reserve which Beca spent most of the time complaining about because there was just a bunch of plants, but she was quickly shut up when she found out Chloe had a thing for orchids. Well, they were pretty, she guesses, so she buys Chloe a little red orchid from the shop, to match her hair, she says. Beca has no idea of the effect that she has on Chloe Beale, the way that the younger girl will go out of her way to make Chloe happy, and even these little things like gift buying make the redhead ecstatic for the other girl, and the thing is that even though Chloe hates it, she loves it so much at the same time. These feelings, whatever they are, they’re killing her inside, but they’re making her feel so damn alive.

Beca on the other hand, was noticing a change in the relationship between them. Chloe was a clingy person, yes, but she was being slightly clingier than usual. Beca didn’t really mind, since the two of them didn’t really have persona space issues, but the brunette was noticing a definite change of character in Chloe. She wasn’t sure if she liked it, but overall it did make her feel better since she craved attention, even if it didn’t come off that way. So when she got attention from Chloe, she was starting to feel all… _warm_ inside.

The two were doing their usual hand-holding routine that made the other Bellas exchange excited glances as they walked down the path of the gardens together and Chloe looks so at home here, looking around at all the colourful plants and trees.

“Why plants?” Beca asks her, swinging their hands a little.

“I grew up in the country, and I liked to plant a lot of my own things. My dad didn’t really appreciate it, he always wanted me to be more like my brothers, who’d go camping with him and he complained too much that I was too much like my mother. But I just liked the pretty flowers, and I wanted to just be responsible for planting something and growing it, giving it life, you know?” Chloe said in a surprisingly even voice, even though it was quite emotional for her to talk about.

“I getcha.” Beca says, smiling, giving Chloe’s hand a little squeeze.

“Beca.” Chloe’s hand fell out of Beca’s as she stopped walking.

“Mm?”

“What you said, about last night-“

Beca bit her lip. “I thought we were gonna ignore it.”

Chloe gave her a little nod. “Yeah, it’s just you said something. You said I was the best person in your life. But it doesn’t really all add up.”

Beca’s heart was beating a little faster. “What do you mean?”

The older girl swallowed. “It’s just that, you know so much about me, like, you can’t help that since I kinda have to tell someone everything about me for me to feel comfortable. But I don’t know so much about you, because you’re so far away from everyone all the time. It’s like you try to detach yourself from everyone, and I don’t get it.” Chloe had to cut herself off at that point before she ended up saying something else at the end of it.

Beca sighed. “I’m sorry, Chloe. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’m not just saying that, I really mean it, okay? I’ve just never opened up to anyone before, and I promise I will when I’m ready, Chlo. And I’ll tell you all the shit in my life when I can, okay?”

Chloe smiles. “Okay.”

oO0Oo

Later on in the day, the Bellas all returned to the hotel. They’d decided to come back early so they could go swimming in the pool of their hotel since the day had been so hot. Beca and Chloe raced each other childishly, Chloe taking the stairs and Beca taking the lift. The redhead ended up winning, but she practically looked like she was going to pass out, so Beca carried her on her back to their hotel room. The two changed into their swimwear, Chloe in a pale blue bikini and Beca in a predictable black one. They wrapped their towels around their shoulders and made their way down to the pool outside.

It wasn’t particularly that busy, since most of the people staying there would be out at a later dinner by now. It was around 8pm, and the Bellas had already eaten on their way back, so they had until as long as they wanted to enjoy the pool.

Aubrey, Stacie and Amy were hogging the hot tub and weren’t budging. “So much for _swimming,_ ” Emily mutters as she marches past Beca and Chloe as the two laughed at her frustration.

“Hey, Chloe, what’s that?”

“Huh? Ahh!”

There was a shriek followed by a splash as Beca pushed Chloe into the pool. The brunette stood about, laughing her ass off at Chloe’s absolutely outraged expression on her face and Beca just stuck her tongue out in the most child-like manner before cannonballing into the pool next to Chloe. It ended up being a whole new level of a splashing war, before Chloe leapt onto Beca, as the younger girl played being a whale. Or was trying to be anyway, since she was having quite a tough time holding Chloe up as well as breathing herself.

Eventually, the two were tired out and they were sitting on a ledge inside the pool, chatting with one another.

“But I mean, c’mon, you gotta be all for The Joker. I mean, Batman’s _great_ but The Joker is a classic villain. He’s unique, and he’s got a great way with jokes.” Beca winks at Chloe.

“Catwoman, though.”

“Oh, damn yeah. Or Harley Quinn? Not gonna lie, Harley Quinn could turn me.”

Chloe holds her hair up in two pigtails. “Can I turn you?”

Beca laughs. “Funny, Beale.”

The redhead bites her lip and smiles across at Beca. The brunette narrows her eyes a little, because she didn’t quite comprehend how pretty Chloe actually looks right now, with her damp messy hair and in her bikini, her slightly smudged makeup and her eyes. Oh, her eyes. Beca feels a pull at her heart whenever she looks into Chloe Beale’s eyes, and she doesn’t know what it is but it gives her so much will to just kiss he-

 _What?_ Beca cried in her head.

“You look like you’re having a seizure.” Chloe tilted her head at Beca.

Beca swallowed hard, and Chloe just looked at her more intently, apparently unaware of the effect she was having on the smaller girl. Beca felt her heart rate increase and she knew she had to move soon.

“Hey, I’m gonna go shower in our room. I’ll uh, catch you later?” Beca said quickly before standing up and getting out of the pool. Chloe just looked across at her as she wrapped her towel around herself and walked speedily back into the hotel.

Beca had just about reached the hotel room as she reached into the pocket of her bag for the keycard, only to find it wasn’t there. “Shit,” Beca muttered to herself, rummaging through several pockets of her bag.

“Looking for this?”

Beca looked up to see Chloe holding the card, and forced a smile. “Yeah, thanks Chloe.”

Chloe walked across to Beca and handed the keycard to her, but when Beca took it, she didn’t let go.

“Uh, Chlo?”

Chloe’s own clear blue eyes flicked between Beca’s as she stood inches away from Beca’s face. “You have really beautiful eyes.” Chloe breathed, causing goosebumps to run through the smaller girl.

“T-thanks. Y-you too?” She replied, uncertainly.

The redhead swallowed before she took the back of Beca’s neck in her hand.

“I’m sorry Beca, but I have to do this.” She whispered before she leant forward and pressed her soft lips on Beca’s.

It took a while for the younger girl to work out what was happening, but she suddenly realised and she dropped her towel and her bag on the floor to take Chloe’s jaw in her hand. Her heart was racing as she felt Chloe’s electric touch of her lips on hers and _fuck_ , she was a good kisser. Beca had no idea what she was doing but she loved every second of it and she opened her mouth a little more to allow the kiss to deepen. Chloe’s tongue slid into her mouth and the smaller girl was running her hand down the redhead’s back, dragging her nails down her spine as Chloe suddenly pulled away.

Beca gasped a little, not wanting the kiss to end but she looked back up at Chloe, her pupils dilated.

“Why’d you stop?” Beca asked, pulling on Chloe’s bikini to bring her closer. The redhead put the keycard in the door and opened it.

“So I could do this,” Chloe breathed huskily before forcing Beca backwards into the hotel room, grabbing the back of her head and kissing her roughly.

Beca had no idea what she was doing, but Christ, she didn’t want it to stop.

 

**A/N: Um I think the next chapter calls for smut ngl apologies in advance for being such a dirty mofo (will change ratings next chapter)  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come chat to me, generation-extinction on tumblr or briittsnowhuh on insta ;)


	5. Drunk On Lust

Chapter 5- Drunk On Lust

**A/N: Smut.**

It was one of those moments in Beca’s life where she was practically drunk on lust. She wasn’t sure if it was the fact that since she’d broken up with Jesse that she was craving attention, because her head was so foggy and all she could concentrate was the fact that Chloe’s nails were dragging down her back in a way that she could only describe as _hot_ right now. She didn’t want to do this, she knew this was a bad idea but _fuck_ , she was insanely turned on right now. She didn’t want it to stop, but she wanted it to stop.

Chloe also didn’t know what she was doing, and she can’t believe that she _just_ did that, but Beca was kissing her back as Chloe brought her hands up to the other girl’s neck and kissed her deeper, harder and she felt Beca moan into her mouth and she smirked underneath the kiss as she pushes Beca backwards onto the Beca, and the smaller girl looks up at her, wide-eyed as Chloe straddles her and begins to kiss her again, her hands pulling on the back of the younger girl’s bikini top.

“W-what are we doing?” Beca murmurs underneath the two of them kissing.

“I don’t know, Beca.” Chloe pulls away from the brunette and looks at her in the eyes in such a way that she almost looks _innocent_.

The smaller girl swallows. “Fuck, don’t stop.” She pulls Chloe towards her again and presses her lips against Chloe’s. They were impossibly soft, and she was the best goddamn kisser that Beca had ever been lucky enough to kiss and she knew that even if she wanted to stop now, she couldn’t.

Chloe pulls the string of Beca’s bikini and pulls it off easily; revealing Beca’s breasts to Chloe who felt herself become weak at the sight of how perfect they were. Beca pulls Chloe’s own bikini top off and she felt herself become light-headed at how mesmerising Chloe looked right now, her skin still a little wet from the pool and straddling Beca’s hips as she smaller girl grinds her hips up and into her. Chloe pushes Beca down onto the bed so she’s on her back and Chloe breaks their kiss from their mouths and she begins to kiss along Beca’s jawline and trailing her lips down her neck and the smaller girl is squirming underneath Chloe, her expert touches causing goosebumps to run over Beca’s skin as she drags her fingernails over Chloe’s back.

Beca makes little gasping noises and she takes Chloe’s chin in her fingertips and brings her face back across to Beca’s level.

“I’ve never, uh,” she whispers, thinking perhaps it’s dark enough in here for Chloe not to see her blush.

“Fucked a girl before?” Chloe looks down at her with the most seductive stare that Beca wouldn’t even imagine to be humanely possible, and it makes her squirm a little more.

“Y-yeah, you could say that.”

Chloe kisses her again, biting Beca’s lower lip before coming back up to look her in the eyes again.

“Sit back and enjoy the ride.” She whispers huskily, before kissing back down the younger girl’s neck again and in-between her breasts, making Beca open her mouth a little in a silent moan. Chloe trails her tongue around one of the smaller girl’s nipples before using the tip of her tongue to flick the tip of her rock hard nipple which made Beca dig her nails into Chloe’s back, so the redhead latched her mouth over it and sucked hard, flicking her tongue over the tip. Beca had never felt so turned on right now, and she couldn’t handle the fact that Chloe wasn’t even near her centre yet was turning her on even more, and her breaths came faster and more desperate. Chloe kissed and sucked over Beca’s breasts, leaving a trail of light bruises but Beca didn’t care at this point because the redhead’s mouth felt so fucking _good_.

Chloe began kissing down her stomach and across the waistline of her bikini and she pulled on the string at the side with her teeth. Beca was gripping at the bedsheets, her head caught up in a mist of the need for Chloe to touch her there, and she was breathing Chloe’s name which made the redhead even wetter for the other girl.

The brunette is desperately trying to grind her hips into Chloe at this point and the older girl steadies her with a hand as she pulls her bikini out from underneath her and the redhead bites her lower lip and looks up at Beca who looks in a state of no coming back from.

“Jesus, you’re soaking,” Chloe said, almost taunting her.

“Fuck, just touch me already Chloe,” Beca breathed, her eyes pleading and desperate.

Chloe ran two fingers through Beca who writhes underneath the other girl’s touch.

“Beg me.” Chloe looks seductively up at Beca who can’t possible imagine that this was the same person who she was talking to less than an hour ago.

“Shit, Chlo, please fuck me,” The brunette begs, her body practically shaking with longing. “Please fuck me.”

Chloe finds herself hot for how wet Beca is, and she licks up the smaller girl slowly. She ignores how much Beca is begging incoherently, and she ignores how Beca’s hips snap upwards at the first contact, and she takes it slow.

Beca’s in a state of pure ecstasy right now and she doesn’t want the other girl to stop, even if the world was ending right now, she couldn’t handle if the redhead was to stop because she’s so fucking turned on right now, her mind can’t focus on anything else.

There’s the sound of moaning obscenities into the air from Beca’s end as Chloe licks up and down her again, because she’s so fucking wet and she taste so _fucking_ good on Chloe’s tongue. The redhead is moaning underneath Beca, whispering how good she tastes and it’s making Beca even more and more wet and she’s squirming, writhing underneath Chloe and she can’t take it anymore, so she pulls on Chloe’s soft hair to bring her closer.

The redhead smirks and breaks away, only to push two fingers into Beca and the smaller girl cries out at finally being given what she so desperately craved.

But Chloe makes sure to take it slow. She wants Beca to come when _she_ wants her to. So she thrusts into her slowly but she curls the ends of her fingers against Beca’s walls and the brunette is practically screaming obscenities mixed in with Chloe’s name, and Chloe’s never felt more alive before.

She juts her thumb up to press on Beca’s clit and the younger girl nearly comes there and then. She rubs slow circles on her little bud and the smaller girl grips the bedsheets in her clenched fists and she’s trying hard to be quiet, she’s trying so, so hard but she’ll have to draw blood from herself in order to do it, so she bites down on her lower lip and moans heavily into that.

“Fuck, faster Chlo, I’m so fucking close,” She moans, her breath hitching in her throat. Chloe’s so turned on by the reactions she’s effortlessly gaining out of Beca and she brings herself up to Beca’s mouth, still thrusting into her with her fingers and kisses the other girl roughly, catching her breathy moans in her own mouth.

“S-shit, I-I’m gonna fuckin- FUCK, CHLOE!” Her moans suddenly turn into screams as Chloe’s thumb rubs through her orgasm as she screams into the redhead’s mouth. Beca’s writing and squirming and her chest is heaving and shaking, as Chloe pulls her fingers out of Beca and licks the other girl’s wetness off of her fingers.

Beca is breathing shakily, her eyes locked on Chloe, and she has no words for the intensity of the orgasm she just experienced, so she runs her hands through Chloe’s tousled hair as the redhead climbs off her and rolls onto her side next to Beca.

“Jesus Christ, h-how d’you get so damn good at that?” Beca whispered, wiping the sweat off her forehead as Chloe kissed her again, letting her taste herself.

“Practice,” Chloe murmured, smiling underneath their kiss.

Beca suddenly rolls herself onto the redhead, straddling her hips. “Your turn,” She whispers huskily, and Chloe feels herself become so weak in the hands of the other girl as Beca kissed down between her breasts, nipping and biting over them. Beca move her lips up to Chloe’s neck, sucking hard on the skin underneath her lips, and she’s sure to make a bruise as Chloe lets out a ragged breath when Beca diverts down to Chloe’s bikini bottom, ripping them off easily as the older girl puts her hands on Beca’s head, guiding her.

The brunette is inexperienced at this, less so than Chloe, so she’s desperate to taste the other girl, to know what she finally tastes like and she’s so damn weak for the other girl to even comprehend what she’s doing.

Beca latches her mouth over Chloe’s clit and Chloe opens her mouth in a silent moan of ecstasy as she succumbs to the actions of Beca and the smaller girl smirks underneath her as she sucks lightly to a rhythm and flicks her tongue over the top of Chloe’s little bud and now Chloe is a writing mess, her hair sticking to her head as she sweats, moaning in pure pleasure as her own waves of pleasure begin to build up and up. Beca’s hands reach up to massage and squeeze at Chloe’s breasts, which leads to a sharp gasp which spurs Beca onward.

The younger girl brings her hands down and takes her mouth off of Chloe’s sex and she circles her clit with her index finger, causing the redhead to shudder as she finally pushed two fingers into the other girl, and Chloe practically sang for Beca, as her spine arched upwards towards the ceiling and she moaned, so, so close.

Beca looks up and makes eye contact with Chloe as she circles her clit with her thumb, whilst pushing in an out of her girlfriend, curling the ends of her fingers up towards her wall.

Chloe’s breaths are becoming shallower and shallower, and her chest is moving up and down at an exponential rate and she grips the bedcovers and Beca smirks.

“Come for me, baby,” she whispers huskily, fully aware of the effect it’s going to have on the older girl.

When Beca says ‘baby’, all Chloe can see for a moment is stars shooting from behind her eyes because she’s in such a state of pure ecstasy. Her mouth opens in a silent moan that’s caught in her throat and then Chloe feels Beca’s lips on her, and she can taste herself as Beca rides her though her wave, her thumb pressing on her clit firmly as she works her fingers inside of her. So Chloe screams Beca’s name into her mouth over and over again, but Beca keeps pushing her fingers in an out of Chloe and she knows she’s going to come again, and Chloe can’t handle this, it’s too fucking intense for her to handle but she comes again and she has tears flowing out her eyes as her and Beca’s tongues fight inside of each other.

Beca brings her down from her high and she collapses on top of Chloe, rolling off her slightly to allow the other girl to breathe.

“I don’t even-“ Chloe panted, as Beca looked over at her, her eyes mesmerising in the soft light coming through the window.

“I know.” Beca whispered.

The two lay there in silence for a while, Beca’s heart beating in her chest as she pulled the covers up and over them, as Chloe pulled the smaller girl into her and Beca cocooned into the older girl.

Beca really didn’t know why they’d just done what they did, but she’d never felt anything like it before, and she wanted it again, and again, every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: psst come chat to me on Instagram (briittsnowhuh) or tumblr (generation-extinction)


End file.
